


Waking Up in The ER

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: little bit angsty, hospital setting if that squicks you out





	1. Chapter 1

     "Dolls..." Wynonna groaned, eyes struggling to open. "Dolls?"  
  
    She felt someone holding her hand...heard automated beeps as her head lolled to the side. If this was Hell she didn't know what those Revenants were crying about all the time.  
  
    "He'll be here soon," Someone said, maybe Waverly, and Wynonna fought harder for her eyes to open and focus through the blur of hazy light.  
  
    "Waverly?" Her sister picked her head up from where their hands were clasped, bottom lip still shaking. Officer Haught stood over them, hand on Waverly's shoulder.  
  
    "Hey, hey," Waverly cooed, smoothing hair from Wynonna's forehead. "How do you feel?"       
  
    "Kind of chewed up and spit out. I remember... I _think_ I remember..." Her eyes went wide with realization. "I remember we got ambushed, totally shit-snacked by Revheads, Dolls was furious, wait where's Dolls? I defy  laws of biology by surviving and he goes out to lunch?" Wynonna's eyebrows raised as she bit her lip.  
  
    "Wynonna..." Nicole stepped closer, eyes soft and sorry.  
  
    "Guys... _where's_ _Dolls_?" Wynonna couldn't tell if it was the beating or the cold or what, but her chest was killing her.  
  
     "He's still in surgery. Someone should be reporting back soon. Nicole found you guys..." Eyes tearing, Waverly pressed on. "Covered in blood that must've been yours...beaten unconscious-  Wynonna who _Waki_ you in the leg?- Dolls had...he's been shot, Wynonna. Nicole found him on top of you, neither of you even looking alive. They...weren't sure you'd wake up. But you did," Waverly's voice broke. "And...Dolls is strong, you know. He'll be okay."   
  
    Nicole looked between Wynonna and Waverly.  
  
     "And...Wynonna, I looked everywhere..." Nicole looked down at Waverly. "We can't find Peacemaker."


	2. Chapter 2

     "Psst," Wynonna poked her head in the room, one eye open just  _hoping_ he was awake, half checking for nurses. With the coast clear, she came in, taking in the full sight. Dolls' lip was still split open and ugly, stitches on his arm Wynonna couldn't count by looking at them, and that was without seeing his leg where she knew there was massive bullet-shaped trauma. "Hey."  
  
    She'd meant to say something else, something better or at least  _more,_ but that was all that came out.  
  
    "Wynonna," Eyes open, he breathed, bruised knuckles stretching open to clasp their hands. In mint green hospital get-up, Dolls barely recognized Wynonna. Hair stringy and tied back, her face looked tired, worried, and with maybe-threatening tears. It hurt his ribs to breathe in, and it hurt his mouth to smile at her, but Dolls had to.  
  
    Lip wavering, she tried to chide herself, but they were both alive, and that was too big not to think about; his face, arm, and leg, physical reminders of that. Not to mention the limp she was still working on in PT.  
  
    "Did I hear on a nurse's radio you tried to  _get up?_ " She eased herself slowly on to the bed, careful not to touch him anywhere but his hand now in his lap.   
  
    "I'm not glass, you know," He smiled uneasily. "I was  _asking_ if you were alright and no one was telling me anything." Dolls looked up at her, with his face open yet still unreadable. "You  _are_ my responsibility, you know."  
  
    "Mmm, that why you took a bullet for me, boss?" She tried to muster her best skeptical grin, but he struggled to meet her eyes. "Just doing your job." She nodded. "You saved us, I almost definitely remember that. That's real. I guess almost your job, too."  
  
    "And, beyond the job," He squeezed her hand as tight as he could manage-  
  
    A nurse opened the door abruptly, startling Wynonna so much she almost fell off the side of the bed.   
  
   "I've found her," the nurse called into the hall, before shooting Wynonna a look meant to wither plants.   
   
   "Wynonna, are you supposed to be out of bed?" Dolls sighed, smiling even though he knew he probably shouldn't be smiling.   
  
    


End file.
